Flying Saints
by Terres De Brume
Summary: OS. Non Yaoi Yet Battles aren't always fought on the ground...


**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue ;)

**Author's Note: **Actually, this came to me during the night in the form of a strange dream. I told Tit'Kitsune about it today at school and she urged me to write it down… and well, there's already a whole background story developing in my head around this OS, so maybe I'll write it down as well…  
If you want to know how our heroes ended up in this situation and what will happen to them next, that is x)  
*Angel smile*

**Warning: **I have no beta! I think my English is decent enough (or at least no one ever tried to burn me alive because of my mistakes ^^') but I'm still French, so that some mistakes might slip out sometimes… so please, feel free to point them out to me, it'll prevent your eyes from twitching^^

So, now that I'm done with the legal and usual rant, please, welcome our two Flying Saints :)

**Flying Saints**

TakatakaTAKatakaTAKatakaTAK !

The loud cracking of the guns echoed through the air, and Aphrodite was surprised he could hear it so well with all the wind howling around him.

"They're not gonna leave!" he yelled toward the tower protruding from the back of his plane.

"Such a discovery!" his blonde companion replied, still shooting. "We're at war you stupid! Of course they're not gonna leave!"

Aphrodite didn't bother explaining that his remark had been purely rhetoric, for he had just spotted a new arrival right in front of him.

"There's one more coming out for us Shark!"

"Well, two's company, three's a party or so they say!" There was a new string of shooting and one of the German planes exploded, almost causing theirs to lose its balance. "And stop butchering my name! It's Shaka!"

Aphrodite grinned at his comrade's anger, before abruptly changing direction.

"Damn Pisces, what in the name of Buddah are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make things a bit easier for you!" Aphrodite indicated. "Look ahead!"

For once, Shaka did as he was told and took a quick glance at what his companion was looking.

"Are you crazy or what!" Shaka barked while shooting one more plane down. "You're not getting us between those cliffs!"

"Why not?" The Pisces Saint aked. "Look, your shooting skills are amazing, especially since you keep your eyes closed, but the party's getting too big for us!"

"I don't care about that, you're not getting this plane on a vertical line! Aphrodite, stop that NOW!"

"And here… we… gooooo!"

Shaka couldn't help but let out a loud shriek as the plane changed angle, his fingers desperately clutching his gun's trigger, all purpose of aiming completely forgotten.

"Athena I'm gonna die!"

"Relaaaaaax Virgo!" Aphrodite smiled as he pulled them higher in the sky. "We've already made it! Oh, look! A new friend!"

Shaka's eyes snapped open and he looked anxiously toward the apparel's nose, only to have his fears confirmed: the Pisces Saint was taking them to those damnable cliffs again.

"Oh no, not twice! Not twice! NOT !"

Shaka's cry was completely lost in Aphrodite's excited yells as, once again, the German planes crashed against the stone while theirs remained intact.

"Area cleared!" Aphrodite finally announced –and Shaka could perfectly picture him removing his goggles with that satisfied smile of his- "We're heading back to the nest!"

"You stupid, damnable fool!" Shaka yelled. "Next time _I_'ll be the one who pilots!"

"You'd fly a plane with your eyes closed? And I thought I was the fool one!" Aphrodite laughed.

"Well I…" Shaka began, spinning in his seat to get a better view of his friend: "the fact that your eyes are open certainly doesn't reassure me the slightest…."

Shaka sensed a danger enter his safety range somewhere under them and tried to make it toward his gun, but Aphrodite's hand suddenly grabbed his wrist….

"Wir erhielten sie! " (1)

As the British plane's explosion illuminated the sky, Lukas Grunwald addressed a victorious smile to his partner, genuinely certain that he had, indeed, killed the two pilots.

End of _Flying Saints_.

* * *

(1) "We got them!"


End file.
